Kill la Kill Genesis
Kill la Kill Genesis is a fan fiction anime television series and the sequel to the 2013 series, Kill la Kill. Plot Kill la Kill Genesis is set at Honnōji Academy on Planet Maxus (本能字学園 Honnōji Gakuen?), a fictional high school in Tokyo Bay that is dominated by its fearsome student council, led by Satsuki Kiryūin. The council members wear special uniforms called Goku Uniforms (極制服 gokuseifuku?, lit. high quality uniform, from gokusei + seifuku) that grant them superhuman abilities, which they use to oppress the rest of the school's students and staff. Characters *Ryuko Matoi - Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu *Senketsu - Voiced by: Seki Toshihiko *Mako Mankanshoku - Voiced by: Aya Suzaki *Satsuki Kiryuin - Voiced by: Ryōka Yuzuki *Nonon Jakuzure - Voiced by: Mayumi Shintani *Hōka Inumuta - Voiced by: Hiroyuki Yoshino *Ira Gamagōri - Voiced by: Tetsu Inada *Uzu Sanageyama - Voiced by: Nobuyuki Hiyama *Aikurō Mikisugi - Voiced by: Shinichiro Miki *Tsumugu Kinagase - Voiced by: Konishi Katsuyuki *Ragyo Kiryuin - Voiced by: Romi Park *Nui Harime - Voiced by: Yukari Tamura *Isshin Matoi - Voiced by: Kinryū Arimoto *Hayate Matoi- Voiced by: Paul Dy *Dr. Eggman - Voiced by: Chikao Ōtsuka *Laura Matoi - Voiced by: Mika Ito *Yuki Buxaplenty - Voiced by: Paul Dy Episodes Episode 1 After the Execution of Suzuki, Hayate, a delinquent transfer student who has been drifting from school to school searching for clues about his father's death. As she makes her way to Honnō City, she has a brief encounter with Mataro Mankanshoku and his gang, who feebly attempt to mug her before she scares them into submission. Mataro is scared off by his big sister, Mako Mankanshoku, who then leaves for class herself - to Ryūko's confusion. Hayate is standing on a hill next to a tree outside the city struggles to remember who he is and constantly thinks back to "that gruesome image" which is the one memory he seems to have left: Ryūko found Isshin laying on the ground with the other scissor half driven through his body. He told her that, if she wanted to have a peaceful life, she was to leave him there and walk away. If she wished to fight in his place, however, she should take the very Scissor Blade that was used to kill him. According to him, she would be sure to find Isshin's assailant, but a cruel fate would be in store for her. Before he could say anything else, Ryūko saw Nui wielding the Scissor Blade, but couldn't make out the silhouette. With the other half of the scissor in her hands, she immediately gave chase, ignoring the pleas of her father, who said he still had much to say. The mansion then exploded, with Isshin still inside. Shortly after their arrival at the school, Ryūko and Hayate reunites with Mako Mankanshoku who outlines the basic hierarchy of the academy. Most students, including Mako, are no-stars who aren't permitted to wear Goku Uniforms and are restricted to the city slums. Other students are allowed to live in nicer districts depending on the number of stars they have. Exemplary students are granted one-star Goku Uniforms, club captains are granted two-stars, the Elite Four of the Student Council are granted powerful three-stars, and Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryūin, stands undisputed at the top of the academy's power structure. His creation, Hydra Harime bursts into action and scared the students away and recently beaten the school's Boxing Club Captain, Takaharu Fukuroda. Hayate questions Satsuki again about the wielder of the other scissor blade, Nui Harime and the episode ends. Episode 2 The episode begins when Hayate is shown falling off a tram-car into unconsciousness and being surrounded by a cackling Mataro Mankanshoku and his gang. Hayate wakes up inside the Mankanshoku home with Barazo Mankanshoku hyperventilating on top of her. Ryūko initially mistakes him for a pervert and whaps him upside the nose giving him a nasty nose bleed. Ryūko desperately looks around for her scissor blade while berating Barazo for daring to make a move on the "Kanto Vagabond and Guitar Case Drifter." Out of nowhere, Mako Mankanshoku appears and hands Ryūko her guitar case. She promptly pulls out her scissor blade and warns Mako to stay away from "the pervert." Mako promptly slides up to Barazo and addresses him as "father." Ryūko is speechless for a moment, but immediately apologizes afterwards. Mataro arrives on scene followed by Sukuyo, Mako and Mataro's mother. Later, at dinner, Mako explains that their family runs a back-alley clinic and that her father treated Ryūko's wounds. Meanwhile, the tennis club makes plans to use a tournament to further Honnōji Academy's takeover of the world. During the night, Ryūko recalls how she was introduced to the uniform, and how she came to call him Senketsu. The next day, Ryūko and Mako are walking towards the high school when Mako is suddenly barraged by several tennis ball volleys. It turns out that Mako is a member of the tennis club and the attack was her punishment for missing practice the previous day, despite her being held hostage. Hayate confronts the Tennis Club Captain, Omiko Hakodate, proceeds to easily outmatch Omiko's Goku Uniform and ultimately destroys it when the opportunity presents itself. Afterwards, Satsuki herself appears before Hayate to challenge him to a fight wielding a blade called Secret Sword: Bakuzan, that can even cut through a Kamui. Senketsu alerts Hayate to the fact that he's running low on blood again and Ryūko help Hayate retreat, vowing to finish her fight with Satsuki the next time they see each other. Episode 3 Aikurō Mikisugi tells Ryūko Matoi about the Life Fiber that gives the Goku Uniforms their unique properties, with Kamui being uniforms made entirely of Life Fiber. He goes on to explain that Isshin Matoi entrusted him to give Senketsu to Ryūko following his death. Meanwhile, Satsuki Kiryūin, who is frustrated that Ryūko wore a Kamui before her, puts on a Kamui named Junketsu, which had been sealed away by her family and gets control of it upon giving it a sample of her blood. The next day, Satsuki confronts Hayate in her Junketsu, overwhelming him with her new power and showing no shame in her appearance. Ryūko comes to understand the true nature of a Kamui and unleashes its full power, allowing her to fight on equal ground with Satsuki. After Ryūko vows to crush Satsuki's ambitions in order to get the answers she seeks, Satsuki challenges her with facing every student she throws at her until they once again meet. Episode 4 While Senketsu is laundered, Hayate faces up against "No-Late Day", a school event where students must navigate a trap-filled obstacle course and reach school on time, or else they will be expelled. Hayate is able to make through while Ryūko and Mako Mankanshoku make their way across the perilous course, along with an injured girl named Maiko Ōgure, while Mako's family attempt to deliver Senketsu to Ryūko. After hijacking an armored bus, the girls manage to make it to the school grounds with 15 minutes left. However, Maiko is revealed to be the disciplinary committee's head of trap development, who steals Senketsu and puts it on herself in a bid to overthrow Satsuki Kiryūin. However, Senketsu immobilizes Maiko and allows Ryūko to retrieve him. With five minutes remaining, Maiko sets off one more trap to send Ryūko and Mako back to the start of the course. They two fortunately reach class on time using an express cable car, while Maiko is expelled for her treachery by Ira Gamagōri. Episode 5 A mysterious sniper named Tsumugu Kinagase attempts to assassinate Ryūko Matoi, but is interrupted by the Gardening Club, who he manages to defeat. After dealing with the biology club, Hayate is attacked by Tsumugu, who pins her down and attempts to force her to strip, but is forced to retreat when he is interrupted by Aikurō Mikisugi. As Aikurō and Tsumugu talk later that night, Tsumugu explains that the Kamui could prove a great threat if left alone. The next day, Ryūko confronts Tsumugu, who attacks her with needles that drain power from Goku Uniforms and Kamui, whilst they both come under attack by the gardening, rakugo and hyakunin-isshu clubs. With the clubs wiped out and Ryūko backed into a corner, Senketsu gives himself up to protect Ryūko, but Mako Mankanshoku stands up to Tsumugu and returns Senketsu to Ryūko. As Tsumugu comes to understand the bond between Hayate and Ryūko, they are confronted by one of the four elites, Nonon Jakuzure, but manage to escape. Episode 6 After learning of his connection with Tsumugu Kinagase, Ryūko Matoi tries to press Aikurō Mikisugi for more information, but does not get much outside of his organization's name, Nudist Beach. Meanwhile, another of the Elite Four, Uzu Sanageyama, gets permission from Satsuki Kiryūin to fight against Ryūko himself, flashing back to the day Satsuki recruited Uzu into her ranks. The next day, Uzu challenges Hayate facing against him in his Three-Star Goku Uniform, Blade Regalia. He has the advantage due to his fast eyesight reading all of Hayate's moves, but Hayate is savec by Ryūko who is using a part of her uniform to block Uzu's vision, allowing her to defeat him and destroy his uniform. Not wanting to give up, Uzu undergoes a drastic operation to sew his eyes shut and challenges Ryūko again with a new version of his uniform, this time using his other senses to predict her moves and completely overwhelm her. However, before Uzu can deliver the final blow, his Goku Uniform overheats due to him being more powerful than it can handle, giving Ryūko the opportunity to escape. Episode 7 Hearing about how many students have been starting their own clubs in order to become eligible to get better uniforms, and thus better living rights, Ryūko Matoi decides to start her own Fight Club, assigning Mako Mankanshoku as the club president to handle all the paperwork and meetings. As Ryūko increases the club's reputation by defeating other club presidents, Mako manages to earn a One-Star Goku Uniform, upgrading the Mankanshoku family to a better apartment. Mako's determination to preserve her family's newfound happiness moves the family up to an even more luxurious lifestyle. However, as Mako becomes more serious about her duties as club president and the other family members indulge in their wealth, Ryūko starts to feel lonely as the family finds less time to spend together. Just as Ryūko decides to resign from the Fight Club, Satsuki Kiryūin gives Mako a Two-Star Goku Uniform, telling her to defeat Hayate if she wants to keep her life of luxury. Hayate takes the brunt of Mako's attacks, which leads to Mako eventually realizing the error of her ways, deciding to disband the Fight Club and return to her life in the slums. Meanwhile, Satsuki reveals that by using Ryūko to purge the weaker clubs, she will restructure the Student Council by holding a reprisal general election. Episode 8 Satsuki Kiryūin announces her new election system, in which students must survive a seven-day battle against each other in order to stand out on top and earn Goku Uniforms, sending the entire school into a state of emergency. Hayate takes Ryuko and Mako to the ruins of her old house, where she tells her about the circumstances surrounding his father's death. Finding no further clues in the basement where she found Senketsu, Ryūko and Mako head home, only for their scooter to run out of gas. They end up encountering the disciplinary committee chair and one of the Elite Four, Ira Gamagōri, who, having just attained his driving license and is taking the week off, offers them a ride home. During their drive, they are attacked by the Automotive Airsoft Club led by Ryōsuke Todoroki, who are targeting Gamagōri's Three-Star Goku Uniform Shackle Regalia. There is a flashback to Ira's days at Rinne-Dō Junior High when Ira dealt with the local bullies Hōjō (whose father owned a company) and Imagawa (whose father is the local police chief) when they threatened a young student into jumping off the roof after the kid accidentally spilled milk on Imagawa.. After Gamagōri failed to rescue the boy from a roof-top leap, Satsuki Kiryūin (a freshman at the time) made a sudden appearance, and prevented the boy's death by padding his fall with a "Kiryūin Deluxe Trampoline". After being threatened by the bullies, she revealed that she had already removed the bullies' parents from their positions of power by buying out the company owned by Hōjō's dad and exposing Imagawa's dad for taking bribes that led to his arrest. After single-handedly defeating the bullies and their gang with her katana, Satsuki announced her rule over the entire junior high school body. When Gamagōri asks what makes her different from the bullies, Satsuki states that she doesn't leech off her parents like they did. After the flashback, Gamagōri unleashes his uniform, which uses the power of masochism to evolve into Scourge Regalia and lay waste to his opponents, before seeing Ryūko and Mako off at the gas station. After a week passes, Honnōji's strongest assembles for the Sudden Death Runoff Election, with only Hayate and the Elite Four making their way to the top. There, Satsuki challenges Hayate with defeating each of the Elite Four in exchange for details concerning his father's death, her first opponent being Gamagōri. Episode 9 As awaits the time for her battle against Ira Gamagōri, Aikurō Mikisugi asks her to drop out of the match, warning that she is not ready to face the Elite Four, to which she naturally declines. The battle soon begins, with Ira activating his Shackle Regalia, attacking himself in order to provide the power needed to transform into Scourge Regalia. Yuki Buxaplenty soon learns that the Shackle Regalia also serves as an armor protecting its life fibers. This pushes Hayate into a corner, as she is unable to damage the Shackle Regalia without powering up the Scourge Regalia form. Hayate is able to put into motion by pulling Yuki into the Pescan Orochi Mode which can break into Gamagōri's uniform and destroy it from the inside using a new form, Senketsu Senjin, winning the match. With Gamagōri defeated, Hayate's prepares to face up against her next opponent, Hōka Inumuta. Episode 10 The First Naturals Election finals are heating up as Ryūko Matoi battles Nonon Jakuzure. In the slums of Honnō City, the Mankanshoku family is watching the battle on a "rented" television along with several other citizens - consequently, no one notices a strange blonde girl in a pink dress strolling by. As the battle moves to the skies above Honnōji Academy, the girl comments that everyone seems to be having a lot of fun. Back at the academy, Ryūko rockets through the clouds as Nonon unleashes a barrage of projectiles. With Senketsu's new "Shippu" form giving her the power of flight, Ryūko easily outmaneuvers Nonon's Symphony Regalia Presto; however, she still isn't able to penetrate the high-powered sonic defenses of the massive airship. Even attempting to sneak up on Nonon fails - the diminutive Elite Four member simply signals a pop-up speaker to blast Ryūko away when she approaches. Thinking up a new plan, Ryūko directs Senketsu to head straight for Satsuki Kiryūin, reasoning that she can simply bypass the entire fight and engage her rival directly. However, Nonon fiercely intercepts her, angrier than ever that Ryūko would try and get between her and Satsuki. Blasting her foe back to the arena, Nonon transforms her Symphony Regalia back to its Grave form and fires every weapon at her disposal. Despite the intense bombardment, Ryūko manages to grab a missile and throws it right back, blasting Nonon's vehicle into its component instruments. In the bleachers, Ira Gamagōri chastises Nonon for making such a simple mistake. Beside him, Mako Mankanshoku bumps into Hōka Inumuta's laptop while panicking over the rain of debris, prompting an uncharacteristically violent reaction from the former intelligence officer. Back in the arena, Nonon rises from the ruins of her tank, only to be pummeled by the still flight-capable Ryūko. Despite the pink-haired girl's pleas to come down and fight her head on, Ryūko charges forward with her Scissor Blade, seemingly defeating her third Elite Four member. However, Senketsu reveals that he hasn't absorbed any Life Fibers yet - high above, Satsuki warns Ryūko not to underestimate her top enforcers. Sure enough, the crowd begins chanting "Encore!", prompting Nonon to reappear with her uniform's second form: Symphony Regalia Da Capo. Before Ryūko can react, Nonon releases a devastating blast of sonic energy to the tune of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. Ryūko's attempt to counterattack is stymied by the sheer force of the blast; Nonon explains that she's immobilized Senketsu by tuning her waves to resonate with his Life Fibers. With Ryūko seemingly down for the count, Sanageyama furiously bellows at his rival to fight back - she's supposed to fall to his power, not Nonon's. The latter snaps at her ally, demanding to know whose side he's on, but she quickly regains her composure, sneering that "it's bad manners to talk during a performance". However, the brief reprieve has given Ryūko an idea; she gets to her feet and takes a stance, calming herself even as Nonon fires another blast of sound. This time, the blast strikes a barrier around Ryūko; Inumuta realizes that she is using her Kamui to force Nonon's sound waves to match her own, although Mako interprets this as "Ryūko is really awesome". An amused Ira asks Inumuta if this is a demonstration of "distilling something to its pure essence" as well - Inumuta retorts that it's a display of abject stupidity. Inside Ryūko's head, a recovered Senketsu admits that he enjoys the sound of her heartbeat. Ryūko tells him to focus entirely on that sound as she sends Nonon's blast right back at her. Growing angrier and more desperate by the second, Nonon ups the power of her beam, but Ryūko pushes back just as hard - on the sidelines, Inumuta explains that Senketsu's higher percentage of Life Fibers allows him to resonate much more powerfully than Nonon's Symphony Regalia. Soon, Ryūko's attack wins out, stunning Nonon long enough for her to finish the job with her Scissor Blade. Above the arena, Tsumugu Kinagase delivers a peculiar bullet to Aikurō Mikisugi, who is prepared to use it on Ryūko should the need arise. Nonon joins her fellow former Elite Four members in the bleachers, still fuming over her defeat - Mako notices that Gamagōri isn't accosting her over her jumpsuit and theorizes that women are exempt from his appraisals. Satsuki gets in contact with Shiro Iori, who confirms that he's already identified the flaws in Gamagori and Inumuta's uniforms, and he's started analyzing Jakuzure's uniform as well. In the arena, Ryūko faces her final opponent: Uzu Sanageyama, who is eager to finish what he started when he first sealed his sight. Ryūko boasts that she isn't running away this time - in turn, Sanageyama compliments her new abilities while declaring that his skills are still above her. With the gauntlet thrown, both combatants transform and charge at each other, only to be interrupted when someone appears between them: the mysterious pink-clad girl last seen walking through the slums. Satsuki immediately yells at Uzu to fall back, an act of intensity that surprises her subordinates; stranger still, Inumuta notes that he has no data available for the mysterious newcomer. At the Kiryūin Manor, Satsuki's mother, Ragyō Kiryūin, emerges from the bath and prepares for the day ahead. Outside her mansion, she meets with Rei Hōōmaru, her loyal subordinate, who reports that their Grand Couturier has left for Honnōji Academy. Ragyō is unconcerned, declaring that she allows her Couturier to do as she pleases - instead, she asks Rei to take her to the REVOCS home office for the general meeting. Back at Honnōji Academy, the mysterious girl playfully admonishes Satsuki for leaving her out of the fun, but Satsuki coldly retorts that the girl shouldn't be so insincere. Uzu confronts the newcomer for interrupting his fight with Ryūko, but she easily blocks his strike with her parasol. The Elite Four are flabbergasted - how can a girl without a Goku Uniform block a Three-Star's attack with such ease? Ryūko is equally stunned, especially when Senketsu admits that he has an "overwhelmingly bad" feeling about the girl. Infuriated and confused, Uzu attempts his ultimate attack, only for the girl to poke him in the stomach and pull a single thread from his uniform, utterly destroying it. Sanageyama barely has enough time to yell "Impossible!" before being knocked off the arena. The girl mocks the "poor stitching" on the Goku Uniforms as Satsuki realizes that she was able to target the Banshi; a fact also noted by a disbelieving Shirō Iori. He informs Inumuta that a Banshi is the Life Fiber that gives a Goku Uniform its shape; without it, the uniform falls apart. Because of its importance, the Banshi is woven into layers of armored fibers - even when Ryūko destroys a uniform, the Banshi is the last fiber to be absorbed into her Kamui. Iori's mask fogs up as he bellows that no one should be able to identify and remove the Banshi as easily as the girl just did. Hayate Matoi steps in along with his creation, Hydra Harime. Elsewhere, Tsumugu confirms that the mysterious girl is none other than Nui Harime, Grand Couturier of REVOCS itself. Aikurō laments that the situation is becoming more complex and dangerous by the minute. Satsuki exchanges more banter with Nui before Ryūko interrupts, declaring that she doesn't care who she has to beat in order to get answers from Satsuki. Satsuki agrees to this before sitting down and taking a cup of tea from Mitsuzō Soroi. She grimly notes that Ragyo has decided to interfere in her affairs; as such, the situation has fallen into Ryūko's hands. As the horn for the match sounds, Ryūko asks Nui where her Goku Uniform is. Nui declares that she doesn't wear "such crude things" before demanding to see Ryūko's Kamui. Hayate Matoi was then greeted by Nui Harime who confirms to be Laura's little prince. Nui reaches into her dress and pulls out a large purple sword - the other half of the Scissor Blade. Nui gives Hayate the Scissor Blade as a gift and happily confirms that she was the one who killed Isshin Matoi and the one who let Laura adopt Hayate Matoi, sending Ryūko into a rage. Episode 11 As Ryūko Matoi angrily goes into a furious attack against Hayate, Hayate confirms that it was Nui that kill his father and he doesn't know how and enraging Ryūko even more and causing Senketsu to go berserk and consume her, resulting in a monstrous form. As Hydra Harime came to the rescue, Tsumugu Kinagase, came to stop the latter to give Aikurō Mikisugi the opportunity to use an adhesive bullet on Ryūko. Hayate is able to distract the berserk Ryūko, which gave a chase, Mako who manages to literally slap Ryūko to her senses and bring her back to her normal self, saving her life. Satsuki keeps Hayate's trust and banned Nui from setting foot in Honnouji Academy. Episode 12 Satsuki Kiryūin prepares a raid on Ōsaka, Kyoto, and Kōbe, issuing students with new Goku Uniforms created based on the data from Ryūko Matoi's battles. Meanwhile, Ryūko continues to sulk over losing control of Senketsu and is unwilling to wear him. She is approached by the suspended student and former Newspaper Club member Shinjirō Nagita, who pleads her to join the fight against Satsuki's war efforts, but she refuses. The next day, Mako Mankanshoku gets roped into the raid trip for distributing Shinjirō's underground newspaper. Encouraged by Senketsu, Ryūko puts him on to help Shinjirō, who reveals himself to be a disguised Nui Harime, having done so to trick Ryūko into donning Senketsu again. Unable to fight at her full strength out of fear of losing control again, Ryūko is defeated by Nui and Senketsu is torn to pieces. After Satsuki forces Nui to retreat, she takes all but one of Senketsu's scraps so that they may be distributed to suitable hosts to provide combat data during the raid trip. Episode 13 Awakening in Aikurō Mikisugi's hideout, Ryūko Matoi discovers Senketsu's consciousness still lives in the scarf that she managed to hold onto. After learning what had happened to his other pieces, Ryūko heads towards the Kansai region, where Satsuki Kiryūin has begun her raid operation. As the Elite Four attack the main schools in the tri-city area which Hayate is part of, Ryūko interrupts each of their raids and recovers the scraps that had been given to some of the students to increase their power before heading to her next destination, eventually reuniting with Mako Mankanshoku in Ōsaka. With nearly all of Senketsu's pieces gathered, Ryūko prepares to face Satsuki, who possesses the final piece. Episode 14 The battle between Kaneo Takarada's forces and Honnōji Academy continues. After having his citizens dispersed by Satsuki Kiryūin, Takarada unveils an anti-Goku Uniform weapon, the Dōtonbori Robo. However, the rest of the Elite Four appears with their new Three-Star Goku Uniforms, and Iori hands Uzu Sanageyama his new uniform as well. Donning the Blade Regalia Mk.III, he defeats Takarada. Hayate sees the Ragyō Kiryūin's Fleet of flying Battleships led by her own Flagship, "Ragyo REVOCS" (which is invented by the mysterious figure named Dr. Eggman). Episode 15 Satsuki Kiryūin returns to her mansion to recover from her battle with Ryūko Matoi. Impressed by her daughter's prowess with Junketsu, Ragyō Kiryūin shows Satsuki a chamber in their mansion containing the original Life Fiber, an extraterrestrial entity that produces parasitic fibers to feed on mankind. She then instructs Satsuki to organize a school festival as the final step in her plan to distribute Life Fibers within clothes across the world. Meanwhile, Aikurō Mikisugi and Tsumugu Kinagase guide Ryūko and Mako Mankanshoku to an undamaged section of their underground base. Aikurō reveals that Life Fibers are what induced humanity's evolution into Homo sapiens and the instinct to wear clothes. He further explains that Isshin Matoi founded Nudist Beach and created Senketsu for Ryūko to wear and fight the Kiryūins when she came of age, as she displays a high resistance to Life Fibers. Ryūko becomes outraged that Nudist Beach sees Senketsu as little more than a weapon and takes him off, refusing to let him kill his own kind. Deeming them of no more worth, Tsumugu prepares to kill Ryūko and Senketsu. Episode 16 After the fight between Ryūko Matoi and Tsumugu Kinagase is dissolved thanks to Mako Mankanshoku and Senketsu, Aikurō Mikisugi explains to her how Tsumugu's sister, Kinue, died in an experiment involving Life Fibers, going on to explain that Senketsu was made with Ryūko's DNA, hence why only she can wear and communicate with him. Meanwhile, Honnōji Academy makes preparations for The Great Culture and Sport Festival to celebrate Ragyō Kiryūin visiting the school. Learning that this a cover up for a final experiment in which all of Honnō City will be sacrificed to the Life Fibers, Ryūko and the others head for Honnōji, where the ceremony has begun. As Ragyō begins having the Life Fibers devouring everyone in the stadium, Hayate arrive on the scene seeing her face. Ragyō reintroduces herself to his long-lost son and introduces Hayate to Dr. Eggman (Hydra Harime in disguise). After Hayate remembers her mother's appearance, Satsuki Kiryūin stabs Ragyō and announces her rebellion against her and the Life Fibers, revealing this to be the purpose she has built Honnōji Academy for. Ragyo claims that Hayate intends to take the throne. Episode 17 After freeing all the trapped students and citizens from the Life Fibers, the Elite Four fight against Nui Harime while Mako Mankanshoku helps with the evacuation. Meanwhile, Satsuki Kiryūin reveals how Ragyō Kiryūin had used her in Life Fiber experiments, along with her newborn sister, who was discarded by Ragyō when the experiment allegedly failed. Hayate sees the Rei Hōōmaru leading his mother's fleet, freeing Ragyō, who is able to heal her injuries due to her body being fused with Life Fibers, and takes her to Satsuki's army of One-Star students. Ragyō activates Junketsu and rips out Ryūko's heart, revealing it to be covered in Life Fibers. Ryūko can only stare in bewildered horror as Ragyō gleefully introduces Hayate to his long-lost sister. Episode 18 As the COVERS start to swear their loyalty to Hayate, Mako Mankanshoku included, using their life force to power themselves, Satsuki Kiryūin triggers an explosion to allow Ryūko Matoi to escape. A month later, the Elite Four have joined up with Nudist Beach to fight against the Covers as they take over Japan, whilst Ryūko has remained in a coma since the battle. Meanwhile, Satsuki is hanging naked in a cage and being held captive by Ragyō Kiryūin. Ragyō Kiryūin explains that her father, Sōichirō Kiryūin, had faked his own death and disguised himself as Isshin Matoi in order to raise Ryūko and prepare his revenge against her. The Elite Four soon take a stand against the Covers, using a new device to rescue Mako from her imprisonment. When the Covers start to use disruptive noises in defense, Ryūko awakens from her slumber, destroying the Covers and rescuing the prisoners in one shot. She then shows hostility towards Senketsu, feeling she herself is an inhuman monster, and states she will never put him on again. In the post-credits, Satsuki breaks off her fake toenails on her big toes revealing metal ones as she plans her escape. Episode 19 After expressing her resentment towards Senketsu, Ryūko Matoi is confronted by Mako Mankanshoku, who states that she is no longer being herself. Ryūko responds by saying that she is in fact no longer the same after finding out the truth about her parents and her Life Fiber-infused body. Ryūko is interrupted by Nui Harime and Ragyō Kiryūin, who appear as remote-controlled body doubles composed of Life Fibers. Hayate invite Ryūko to face them at Honnōji Academy. Aikurō Mikisugi warns Ryūko that it's a trap, but has his DTR destroyed by her. She tells him how much she's tired of following him around, and how she hates him for not telling her the truth about her past all along. Mako tries one last time to get Ryūko to wear Senketsu, but is not able to do so. Aikurō tries to follow Ryuko to explain that he did not know the truth about her past, but is stopped by Tsumugu Kinagase. Ryūko leaves to Honnōji Academy on a motorcycle. ack in the Nudist Beach's secret base, Aikurō, Mako and the Elite Four are discussing what to do now that Ryūko left. Senketsu decides that he must go to Honnōji Academy to meet Ryūko. Episode 20 Mako is able to feel his intentions, even though she can't hear him, and decides to leave to Honnōji Academy with him. Hōka Inumuta is able to hack into the academy's security camera system, and the footage reveals that Satsuki Kiryūin is still alive and is attempting an escape. Aikurō decides to use the Naked Sun 1, Nudist Beach's last resort weapon, a massive ship. Meanwhile, Ryūko is at Honnōji Academy, fighting Nui. After a while, she's able to outpace Nui's movements and stab her in the heart with the Scissor Blades. Nui pretends for a while to be struggling in great pain, but eventually reveals that she's also infused with Life Fibers and actually capable of regenerating. Nui also reveals that, after Ryūko's supposed death as a baby, she was created by Ragyō in an artificial uterus made of Life Fibers, as part of her third attempt of making a Life Fiber-infused human. The Nudists arrive and attempt to attack Ragyō using missiles, which proves to be useless. Satsuki uses all this commotion to escape completely naked, using only her false toenails as a weapon. After defeating multiple COVERS, Satsuki is able to exit Honnōji Academy through a back door. She's surrounded by a massive amount of COVERS, but is saved at the last minute by Ira Gamagōri, Uzu Sanageyama and Nonon Jakuzure in an helicopter. Afterwards, Ira, Uzu, and Nonon were able to cover Satsuki. In Hayate's Fleet, Ryūko is surprised by Ragyō, who presents her with a modified version of Junketsu. Ryūko is constrained by Life Fibers sewn into her skin by Nui during their fight, and forced to wear Junketsu. Her memories are altered by Ragyō so that she is now loyal to her. In the Naked Sun 1, Satsuki is resting and enjoying a cup of tea made by Mitsuzō. The ship's radars detect an unknown incoming object in high speeds. A light blue ball of light collides with the ship's hull, and is revealed to be the now brainwashed Ryūko, wearing Junketsu along with Hayate's Fleet. Tsumugu attempts to face her in his prototype upgraded DTR, which is more powerful than the original one she destroyed, but is quickly defeated. When Ryūko is about to kill Tsumugu, Satsuki appears, now wearing Senketsu, and challenges her to a fight. Episode 21 Satsuki Kiryūin and Senketsu begin their fight against Ryūko Matoi in order to try and regain her memories, but they soon find themselves overwhelmed. The Elite Four soon join the battle, distracting Ryūko so that Ira Gamagōri can use his device to try and remove Junketsu. However, they are interrupted by Nui Harime, who reveals that forcibly removing Junketsu from Ryūko will kill her. Meanwhile, Ragyō Kiryūin uses the power of the COVERS to give the Life Fibers Meteorite the power of flight. As Mako Mankanshoku tries to reason with Ryūko, Senketsu puts himself onto her to protect her. Satsuki manages to make an opening on Ryūko's body for Mako and Senketsu to dive inside, where they manage to awaken Ryūko's true memories, allowing her to break free from Junketsu as she rips if off her body until she is completely naked and sees Hayate on Ragyo's Flagship. As it rains blood, Ryūko then commented that she'll wear Senketsu again. Episode 22 On board the S.S. Naked Sun, Ryūko has successfully ripped Junketsu out of her body without dying. She reunites with Senketsu and fights against Nui Harime, recovering both Scissor Blades. When Nui tries to stab her through the throat, Hydra Harime ate her arms, much to Hayate's dismay. Although Nui puts on a show of pain and anger, the facade soon becomes real panic when Ryūko destroys the arms, severed thanks to the Scissor Blades. An enraged Nui is rescued by Rei Hōōmaru, to the former's anger; while Ryūko's allies deal with the COVERS, extracting the School Club presidents and gathering the Life Fibers left behind. Most of the COVERS are able to track down Ragyo's location of the developing Shinra-Kōketsu. After having Junketsu restrained, Satsuki Kiryūin offers to let Ryūko have a free punch on her, but the Elite Four stand in the way of her blows. Satsuki explains herself to Ryūko, calling herself a fool for thinking that she could win by employing Ragyō's methods. Understanding what the world's beauty truly is, she requests Ryūko to help her protect their world, to which Ryūko ultimately agrees. After a celebratory croquette-and-tea party, the group gets to work. Shirō Iori modifies Junketsu with a mixture of Ryūko's blood, Satsuki's blood, and Senketsu's Life Fibers; when gets to work with recreating the students' Goku Uniforms. Meanwhile, Satsuki briefs the others on Ragyō Kiryūin's plan to destroy humanity, which involves linking the original Life Fiber to Honnouji's satellite uplink, transmitting its signal across the globe. Suddenly, the original Life Fiber fires missiles at the Naked Sol. As Ryūko and Satsuki head off together to face Ragyō, Mako Mankanshoku and the others stay behind to face a giant-sized COVER, but not before Mako gains her Fight Club uniform back. Episode 23 After the arriving at the Original Life Fiber to show the stats to Ragyo, who now wields a pair of needle blades which prove resilient to their weapons with Hayate's Fleet, Hayate sees the Original Life Fiber summoning it's strength to summon the Seven Magical Stones, much to Ragyo's surprise. Ragyo is pleased with Hayate responding to the Life Fibers. Ryūko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryūin arrive at the Original Life Fiber to confront Ragyō Kiryūin, who now wields a pair of needle blades which prove resilient to their weapons. Meanwhile, as the original Life Fiber turns its attack towards the S.S. Naked Sun, the Elite Four don new Goku Uniforms to assist Mako Mankanshoku and Tsumugu Kinagase. During the battle, Ragyō cuts Ryūko's body in two, but this is revealed to be a plan laid out by Ryūko, who had Satsuki distract Ragyō whilst she heals in the ocean and targets the Original Life Fiber. Spurred on by the arrival of Mako, who uses her sheer willpower, along with the support of the other Honnōji students, to launch the S.S. Naked Sun like a giant seam ripper, Ryūko manages to cut through the Original Life Fiber and send it crashing down. As Nui Harime finishes preparations for Ragyō's ultimate Kamui, Shinra-Kōketsu, Ryūko and the others prepare for the final battle. Episode 24 Ragyō Kiryūin uses the power of her Shinra-Kōketsu to negate the effects of everyone's Kamui and Goku Uniforms. Aikurō Mikisugi and Tsumugu Kinagase attempt to fight Ragyō by combining their DTRs into one mecha, but Shinra-Kōketsu blows them away with ease. Nui Harime wonders why Ragyō doesn't just kill their foes, but the REVOCS director explains that they will make "excellent fuel" for the Original Life Fiber. Using Shinra-Kōketsu's power, Ragyō revives the fallen Original Life Fiber and summons it to Honnōji Academy to envelop the gathered students. n an impressive display of will, Ira Gamagōri struggles to reach Ragyō while carrying his fellow Elite Four members and Mako. Nui mocks their efforts, but Mako Mankanshoku manages to dislodge herself from Gamagōri's back and defy the Grand Couturier, declaring that the bond between Ryūko Matoi and Senketsu is proof that humans and clothing can coexist peacefully. Tired of Mako's speeches, Nui transforms her arms into blades and attacks, only for Gamagōri to block the blow with his own body. With the last of his strength, Gamagōri declares his intent to protect his fellow students before hurling Nui away and seemingly dying. As Mako and the other members of the Elite Four mourn the fallen Gamagōri, Nui returns to the tower and prepares to resume her assault. However, Ryūko steps up to fight without Senketsu, revealing that her combination of human and Life Fiber physiology renders her immune to Shinra-Kōketsu's Absolute Domination. Nonetheless, she is quickly overwhelmed by the empowered Ragyō. While Senketsu tries to resist Shinra-Kōketsu's power, he discovers that Satsuki Kiryūin is also capable of hearing him. With Ryūko defeated, Ragyō attempts to fuse everyone into the original Life Fiber; but Senketsu, acting on his own, manages to pierce Ragyō's body and dislodge Rei Hōōmaru, restoring everyone's power. As he fuses with Ryūko, Senketsu explains that he is also a human-Life Fiber hybrid, which he realized when Satsuki heard his voice. With their resolve and ability to fight back restored, Ryūko and Satsuki—each wielding one of the Scissor Blades—deal a critical blow to Ragyō. Meanwhile, the Elite Four lead the charge against the satellite uplink Ragyō needs to engage the final stage of her plan. However, none of them can breach the barrier around the tower, and Nui sends her clones to further hinder their efforts. Suddenly, Gamagōri drops from the sky, having survived Nui's attack by wearing steel armor under his uniform. To make up for making the others' despair, Gamagōri uses his Shackle Regalia to tear the barrier open with his bare hands. After blasting a hole in the uplink's armor, Gamagōri makes way for Aikurō and Tsumugu to destroy the uplink, by self-destructing their mecha as it flies into the hole. Satsuki declares that Ragyō's plans are at an end, but Dr. Eggman has other trick up his sleeve. At Ragyo's command, Hayate gives the Seven Power Stones to her to everyone else's shock and awe while Nui decapitates herself—to everyone else's shock and awe—and fuses with the original Life Fiber. The combined being then merges with Ragyō, healing her wounds and allowing Hayate controlling Hayate's Fleet to fly into space with Dr. Eggman on board. Hōka discovers that Dr. Eggman's intent of activating the satellite directly, awakening the Life Fibers across the planet. As the aliens absorb their human wearers and form a cocoon over the Earth and marking the glorious era of the Eggman Empire, Ryūko absorbs the combined power of Senketsu, Junketsu, and all of the Goku Uniforms within Honnōji Academy to form Senketsu Kisaragi, launching into space to face Ragyō. Mother and daughter begin a furious battle, with Ryūko seemingly unable to defeat Shinra-Kōketsu's raw power combined with her Fleet commanded by Hayate. The situation seems hopeless, especially when Ragyō discards the last of her humanity to unleash the full power of her Kamui with only Ryūko's supernatural regenerative powers staving off death at her demented mother's hands. Ragyo has seen the Power Stones combine with the Original Life Fiber to form the Life Fiber Stone. With Ragyo pleased tho his son's review of the Power Stones and his challenge as a Life Fiber God, she first fights Hayate to which hayate is able to fend off her attacks and then pulls out and destroys her own heart, after gloating that the Life Fibers will one day will be bestowed to her son. As Ragyō disintegrates into her component Life Fibers, which were given to Hayate, who was able to transform into his Ultimate Form, Genesis Gaia. Brother and Sister begin a furious battle, with Ryūko seemingly unable to defeat Genesis Gaia's raw power. The situation seems hopeless again because Hayate's Super Powerful form thanks to the Power Stones. Ryūko reveals that she has been willingly taking Ragyō's attacks to provide Senketsu with the power needed to absorb Shinra-Kōketsu to which Hayate absorbed and reverts him into his normal form. Using the ultimate Kamui's "Absolute Domination" ability, Ryūko commands all Life Fibers across the Earth to release their trapped humans, declaring that "humans are humans and clothes are clothes". With humanity saved, Ryūko tells Hayate to come quietly back to Earth. To Ryūko's surprise, Hayate has collected all seven Power Stones and the Original Life Fiber shaped Power Stone, Ryūko demands to show him show it to her to which Hayate understands this reason. After Hayate vows to leave the past behind him and casually keeps the Photo of Hayate and Her Mom, Senketsu interrupts Ryūko and Hayate's pensive pause. With the damage he sustained from absorbing Shinra-Kōketsu's power, Senketsu is now falling apart as well. Before Ryūko can comprehend the situation, Senketsu whisks her and Hayate's Fleet back towards the planet, using himself to shield her from the heat of re-entering the Earth's atmosphere. As Ryūko protests, Senketsu tells her that she has outgrown him—with the Life Fibers gone, she is free to wear whatever clothes she wants. Bidding Ryūko and Hayate farewell, Senketsu burns away completely, the last of his Life Fibers disappearing in Ryūko's fiery wake. Grief-stricken, Ryūko continues to plummet back to earth. Seeing her falling form, Satsuki screams at Ryūko to hang in there as she runs full speed to catch her. With the help of the Elite Four, the Mankanshoku family, and essentially every other character in cluding Hayate's Army of COVERS , they manage to divert the force from Ryūko's descent from vertical to horizontal—sending them all sliding backward into the school building with a loud crash. Once the dust settles, Satsuki and Hayte, who calls her "Sis" and "Big Brother, gives Ryūko a warm welcome home. With the world freed from the threat of Life Fibers, Ryūko begins a new life with Mako and Satsuki and Hayate, keeping the memory of Senketsu in her heart as the world moves forward into an age of freedom. Episode 25 (OVA) Two weeks after Ragyō's death, Honnōji Academy has served its purpose and is to be decommissioned within a month. Ryūko is at its ruins with Mako and the Elite Four watching over a friendly match between Satsuki and Sanageyama. He strikes repeatedly, but Satsuki vanishes and breaks his sword. He then is questioned by the other Elites and says Satsuki's previous resolve is gone, and as such he couldn't bring himself to strike her. Below at the town, the citizens are packing up to leave, including the Mankanshoku Family. Mataro says goodbye to his gang, advising them to enroll in elementary once they move, and Sukuyo gives them "goodbye croquettes". His father reminds him they're moving as well, so he then goes to help packing by picking up their house and putting it into their truck. At the remains of Honnōji Academy, the "First Graduation Ceremony" is about to begin. Ryūko, sitting by herself against a wall, intercepts Mako as she comes flying right at her in typical manner. She tells Ryūko that they will both be transferring to "Rinne High School" in Kanagawa. Mikisugi appears near the duo in his teacher garb, saying that he was invited to the ceremony as the History teacher. He then asks Ryūko how is she dealing with regular clothes since he was the one to arrange her and Senketsu to meet; reminding her that there are still Life Fibers in her. Mako jumps in and reminds them that Senketsu is alive within Ryūko, and she will always be wearing him. Aikurō expresses relief before revealing the futures of the Elite Four members: Gamagōri will be working at a relative's iron works, Nonon will inherit the Jakuzure Corporations, Hōka will pick an IT graduation, Iori will continue his study of Life Fibers as they move into college, and Uzu will work at home with his family while he continues kendo. He then says Satsuki is the only one left and Ryūko reply's that "she's trying to find a way to put down her sword. After spending her whole life sharpening its edge." Ira Gamagōri demands the students' attention, declaring that the ceremony will begin with a speech from Satsuki. On cue, light shines from the tower above but instead in red and black glow heralds the appearance of the false Satsuki, declaring the graduation "nonsense". Uzu is question on what Satsuki was saying while Ryūko wonders if she was switching sides in which Nonon commented that she wouldn't do such a thing. Hōka points out to Iori about her outfit in which he states that she's wearing Junketsu. Satsuki is suddenly joined by doubles of the Elite Four, all wearing their first Goku Uniforms iteration. The false Elite Four echoes their master's words before going on the attack, transforming their uniforms into dark versions of the Elite Four's original Three-Star Regalia. The students scatter within the sudden assault, with false Inumuta revealing that he has hacked his counterpart's computer to prevent him from analyzing the situation. Ryūko attempts to fight back, only to be met by the False Satsuki and her dark version of Junketsu Override. Luckily, Tsumugu arrives with weapons for everyone including a set of Tailor Dagger's for Ryūko, and customized DTRs for the Elite Four. Although the Elite Four balk at the idea of using the mecha, they realize that they have no other choice at the moment. As Tsumugu is quickly defeated by the false Ira Gamagōri, the Elite Four don their Nudist Beach uniforms and engage their doubles in the DTRs. Meanwhile, during Ryūko's battle against the false Satsuki, she demands to know where the real Satsuki is, only for false Satsuki to declare that she is the real Satsuki and that "a Kiryūin Satsuki with a broken spirit doesn't deserve to exist!" Luckily, Hayate is able to convince the False Elite Four and the false Satsuki to be part of the reborn REVOCS Empire. Hayate is able to use Ragyo's Fleet that destroys the Honnōji Academy "Final Defense Apparatus" to absorbs the Life Fibers within it. Rei then returned to the captured Satsuki and Mako as they were trying to escape, lunging towards Satsuki, cutting her hair and the side of her neck. Satsuki told Rei that she "can't imagine the hell she had lived though because people don't understand, the world needs you". Rei replied, saying that she's not making any sense, to which Satsuki said "That's who we are." Rei drops her knife, accepting her offer. Ryūko appears, saying that Satsuki had finally put her sword away, which provoked a smile from both sisters. They all went to leave the now-sinking Honnō City. As they walk out, the Elite Four are leading the students out of sinking city. Nonon tells Satsuki that they were waiting for her but was disgusted to see Rei alive. Satsuki tells them to take her as well, to which they all agreed. The Mankanshoku Family appears in their car, calling Mako and Ryūko to get in before the city sinks, so they enter the car and leave. As the evacuation upholds, Nonon questions Satsuki about Ryūko. Satsuki states that "I can see her whenever I want to." Satsuki uses the knife Rei dropped and cut her hair level, as "a small offering to our alma matter". Satsuki then orders all students to salute to pay respect to Honnōji Academy. Aikurō comments about it being a nice graduation, to Tsumugu's agreement. As the Scissor Blades sink into Tokyo bay, Ryūko and Hayate are shown sitting on top of the Mankanshoku's house, which is on the car that's driving on the road as his Fleet follows it. Ryūko says that Hayate really has outgrown sailor uniforms but Mako interrupts, saying that Senketsu will always be with them. As they both now sit on the house, the shining red star reappears, showing that Senketsu will be always in Ryūko and Hayate's heart. Themes Rise of the Heart Category:Anime Series